


Harmony

by SapphireMusings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMusings/pseuds/SapphireMusings
Summary: While contemplating a question of why I prefer Tom over Chakotay (pun intended!), I sat down with Chakotay and asked him to tell me what it is about Tom that attracts him so much. And out of the mouth of a certain stoic, solid, gentle, wicked hidden sense of humor, tattooed commander came, “Have you ever noticed how Tom’s fingers play the helm like a piano? That touch? He touches me like that. He plays me like a piano . . .”
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Kudos: 6





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary of musical terms in the order they appear follow this brief interlude for those of you not musically inclined.
> 
> Original Date of Publication: October 1997.

They move together, this duet. The tall light-haired, bright-eyed _Badinere_ : teasing, lively, and light-hearted, and the smoky-eyed, dusky-skinned _Bolero_ : Spanish movements of mounting intensity reaching toward a crashing crescendo. This is their song. Their rhapsody.

The first movement is created slowly, tenderly, with much care.

_Adagio._

They move together. Lips brush lips. Tongues tango. Soft sighs echo the room. Hands caress, stroking in _glissando_ movements. Nerve endings tingle and a yearning for a deeper touch is as yet unfulfilled.

The tempo picks up.

_Brio._

The lovers drop the gentleness, becoming energized and filled with fire and vivacity. Outer skins are shed, both the physical and the emotional. They move together, clinging, skin against skin. Gasping breaths resound around the room. Stroking hands find destinations and two loud drawn out moans fill the room. They have found unison.

Murmured exchanges are heard. Softly whispered. Lips once more find lips. They push against each other. The need to become one thrusts them to a higher plane.

_Accelerando._

Gently, ever so gently, they move together. Both yearning for completeness. He moves into him, filling him with his soul, his heart, his love. He accepts him in, surrounding him with his soul, his heart, his love. Light eyes meet dark eyes. Intensity smolders. Builds toward a crescendo.

Rhythm is found. They move together. They are One. The silent metronome verbalized by their ragged breaths, the groans of pleasure, the moans of need. They move toward the _stretto_.

_Allegro con brio._

Silence.

Earth shattering quiet fills the room as they hang on the precipice . . . until–

_Fortissimo!_

Harmony is achieved.

They have found their Rhapsody.

Always and forever in unison.

A lover’s duet.

They are in harmony.

Breathless. They move into the interlude. Dark head rests against light head. They struggle to regain the rhythm of their breathing. Lips brush against lips. Tenderness. Words of love.

They are Harmony.

**_Da capo_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  _Badinere:_ (French: teasing), indicates a piece of music of light-hearted character.
> 
>  _Bolero:_ A Spanish dance, popular in Paris in the time of Chopin and in Latin America. One of the best-known examples of the dance in art music is Ravel’s ballet music _Boléro,_ music of mounting intensity described by the composer as an orchestrated crescendo.
> 
>  _Adagio:_ (Italian: slow) is an indication of tempo and is sometimes used to describe a slow movement.
> 
>  _Glissando:_ Derived from the French _glisser,_ to slide, the Italianized word is used to describe sliding in music from one note to another.
> 
>  _Brio:_ (Italian: vivacity, fire or energy) appears as an instruction to performers as, for example, in _allegro con brio,_ fast with brilliance and fire.
> 
>  _Accelerando:_ (Italian: becoming faster) is a term in general use to show that the music should be played at an increasing speed.
> 
>  _Metronome:_ A device, formerly based on the principle of the pendulum, but now controlled more often by electronic means, which measures the equal beats of a piece of music, as a guide to players.
> 
>  _Stretto:_ In a fugue _stretto_ is the device by which a second voice enters with the subject overlapping a first voice, rather than starting after the completion of the subject by the first voice. The word is sometimes used to indicate a faster speed, particularly at the climax of a movement.
> 
>  _Allegro con brio:_ Fast with brilliance and fire.
> 
>  _Fortissimo:_ Very loud.
> 
>  _Da capo:_ (Italian: from the beginning), at the end of a piece of music or a section of it, means that it should be played or sung again from the beginning.


End file.
